


30-days of UshSuga

by TheFoxyFox123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Jumps, Arranged Marriage, Cafes, Collage, Dancing, First Kiss, Locker Room, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Swimming, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxyFox123/pseuds/TheFoxyFox123
Summary: 30-day writing challenge (September 1st Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi)This will be 30 days of UshSuga being together





	1. Chapter 1

30-day writing challenge (September 1st Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi)  
1\. A first kiss  
2\. Arranged Marriage AU.  
3\. “Yeah uh…yeah no. That sounds awful.”  
4\. “My hero!”  
5\. “You’re not my kids! Go home already.”  
6\. “I Know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”  
7\. “Before sunrise, they are your children/kid.”  
8\. “You’re cold.”  
9\. “Don’t waste your time on me, love. I’m a lost cause.”  
10\. “Let’s go for a swim!”  
11\. “Just hold my hand.”  
12\. “We’re not hiding! We’re better than that!”  
13\. Character A is a single parent and Character B decides they are going to help, whether A likes it or not.  
14\. “Call it, heads or tails?”  
15\. “Come dance with me!”  
16\. “You’re more important than sleep.”  
17\. “A kiss for good luck?”  
18\. They mixed up our reservations and now we only have one room with one bed.  
19\. “Oh, just digging myself a nice grave, you?”  
20\. “The most fun I’ve had this week was watch paint dry.”  
21\. “When’s the last time you slept?”  
22\. “We’re going to have the cutest baby ever!”  
23\. “You’re Sad,” he said.  
24\. “I’m Always Sad.” She said. “Sometimes I just forget.”  
25\. Moving in together  
26\. “The one time we have a normal conversation and you have to ruin it!”  
27\. “For Science!”  
28\. “Is that my baby?”  
29\. “I know it’s been ten years and I have a lot to explain, but if I could just sleep here for a few hours…  
30\. Extremely elaborate proposal story


	2. A First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Toshi First kiss

The wind howls as the students arrive through the front gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, a confidence born from experience. As soon as the bells ring everybody runs except for an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox.

Across the quiet corridors and classroom, the sound of shoes squeaking and a ball being wallop against things. As well as the occasional shouting as also heard in the court. The colours of orange and black blurs ran up and down the court chasing after a volleyball.

“Rolling Thunder” was shouted in the court and a small orange uniform with black accents rolled across the court after the volleyball. Then a whistle blew chimed within the court, the black and orange uniforms slowed down to a halted at the sound of the whistleblowing.

“Coach do you think we are going to be ready to go to the Miyagi’s Spring High Representative Playoffs,” Daichi asks the coach nervously slightly fiddling with the edge of his uniform. The coach sighed.

“Well you made this far, let’s go out with a bang” the group cheered and exit the court and made their way over to the bus that was taking them. the slight pitter-patter of rain started to hit the concrete as Karasuno began to board onto the bus. The bus is sleek, running over the black tarmac so fast that the passing greenery becomes a hazy blur. The windows are beaded and the rain beats on the roof like some crazy drummer. Inside we are a curious mixture of cozy and bored, all of us itching for the destination that will come eventually. Until then we read, feign sleep, do crosswords and tell jokes. Most periodically check texts and smartphones.

A vibration ran through Suga hand, Suga looked at his phone;

Toshi  
Yesterday at 9:30 pm  
(Toshi)9:30 pm - Goodnight Suga**** Today 8:30 am  
(Suga) We are leaving for the Bus in a Few – 8:32 am  
(Toshi) 8:33 am Txt me when you get here   
Today 9:39 am  
(Suga) we are heading into Miyagi centre now – 9:39 am  
(Toshi) 9:42 am - OK I will meet you at the locker-room 3

****

****

The bus slows into the depot of the Miyagi’s Spring High Representative tournament stadium. A sea of different colour uniforms all moving in packs into the large stadium. As Karasuno was getting off their bus from the back to front. Suga was one of the last ones to get off the bus, the Karasuno group walked through the stadium entrance. The Karasuno group walked past the sign for the bathroom and locker rooms 3 & 4, suga saw this as his opportunity to leave.

Suga taps Daichi on the shoulder and told him, he was going to the bathroom. Suga walks past the bathroom and straight into locker room 3, the locker room was silent and dark, suga shoes squeak on the tile floor.

“Toshi, are you here,” Suga asks out nervously, fiddling with the strap of his sports bag ‘Silence’. Suga eyes droop in sadness, he turns to leave the locker room when a hand grab onto his wrist and he was thrown into lockers, suga brace for the impact, it never came. Suga found himself gently pressed against the lockers and a wall of muscle.

Suga soft doe eyes look up to a pair of stoic dark olive-green eyes, that mellows down into a soft gaze.

“I have a surprise for you Suga” suga eyes lit up with happiness, Ushijima chuckle at suga reaction. “But you have to close your eyes” Ushijima whispers into Sugawara's ear, suga closed his eyes in agreement.

Ushijima slowly leans down to suga lips. Electric bolts shot up suga spine as their lips connected. The kiss was gentle at first then slowly got more and more passionate. Suga grip onto the back of Ushijima purple uniform and Ushijima ran one of his hands through suga sliver locks and the other hand on the lower part of suga back.

The two broke away for air.

“Well, that was –“ suga gasp a bit.

“Surprising, Amazing, startling, breathtaking” suga shut Toshi up with another kiss.

“It was both Amazing and breathtaking Toshi” Toshi lean down for another kiss.


	3. Arranged Marriage au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara gets a surprise from Ushijima Parents

Sugawara walked into his home after a long day of school, he slips off his shoes and places them onto the shoe stand. 

“Koushi, is that you?” Suga mother called out from a room. Suga walked down the hallway to his room.

“Yes, ma I just got back from school,” suga said out before walking into his room. Suga sat down onto his bed, his bag sliding off his shoulder to the floor and flopping onto his back.

“Koushi can you come here please” Suga groan at his mother request, suga pulled himself to stand up. Suga slumps down the hallway to find where his mother is. Suga heard whispers of voices coming from the living room. Suga peaked his head around the doorway of the living room. Suga saw a tall man with dark brown hair sitting down next to a woman with a black bob cut. 

Suga mother and father were sitting on opposite seats from the two guests. It was rare to see his parent in the same room without fighting with each other. Suga father saw him in the doorway of the living room.

“Ah, finally Koushi you are here” Suga father grumble out to him “Now get in here and introduce yourself to our guests” Koushi bowed his head and walked into the room. His hands placed neatly in front of his body as he walked into the room. Suga sat down on a single chair the two-guest starling at him like hawks, suga looked away from the two grazes.

“Umh, I’m Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you” suga nervously spoke out to his guest trying his best to look them in the eye but failing ever so miserably. The male smiled at suga attempt to introduce himself to them.

“It nice to meet you, Sugawara. My name is Takashi Utsui, and this is Ayame Ushijima my partner” Suga nodded his head at the dark brown-headed male. ‘wait for Ushijima’ the name rang through suga head like a bomb going off. “Sugawara my family has a proposition for both you and your family” suga looked nervously at Utsui. Mrs Ushijima handed suga a folder to him. Suga opens the folder to see wedding arrangements and a list of different things like food, guest, places etc. 

“Ah, what is this for?” suga look at the folder in confusion and then looking at his parents (Mostly his mother in fear). Suga father held a straight face, but his mother held the most sympathetically look on her face to her son. Some papers fell out of the folder into the floor, suga lead down to the floor to pick the paper on the floor.

A photo fell out of the small file of the paper. The photo was of Wakatoshi Ushijima, suga picked up the photo.

“The proposition that we have for you is to marry our son Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Utsui said excitedly to suga. “And it all arranged”

“WHAT!”


	4. "Yeah Uh, Yeah No. That sounds awful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moring cafe drink, cake and some bad gossips/Stories

Suga walks into the college café on his campus. The café was quiet for a Sunday morning. Suga ordered a chai latte with almond milk and with a caramel cheesecake. Suga sat down at the back of the café on a couch chair looking out of the window.

Only a handful of people sat in the café, others just order and go to their morning classes. A vibration ran through the table, suga looked at his phone and saw he had a message from both Daichi and Ushijima.

Dai

Today at 7:30 am

(Dai) 7:30 am – Morning Suga, I was just wondering the hole in the ozone over Antarctica still exists or is it something else – Seen  
(Suga) 7:34 am – This early in the morning Dai -Seen  
(Dai) 7:35 am – I know it's early but it for a chemistry assessment - Seen  
(Suga) 7:36 am - The hole in the ozone over Antarctica still exists, but it is no longer the threat it once was according to an October 2012 NASA press release. According to NASA, the hole appears and disappears every year due to a complex interplay of seasonal weather patterns – Seen  
(Dai) 7:36 am – TX

Today at 9:43 am 

(Dai) 9:43 am – Hey suga are we meeting up today or is it tomorrow   
(Suga) 9:44 am – No we are meeting up tomorrow at Kabukicho

Suga finishes his message with Daichi and when to message Ushijima back. Suga and Ushijima have been going to the same college for the past couple of years and have become close to each other.

Toshi 

Today at 9:40 am

(Toshi) 9:40 am – hey suga where are you I have something major to tell you  
(Suga) 9:45 am – I’m at the café we got to for breakfast sometimes   
(Toshi) 9:46 am – ok I will be there in a few minutes

Suga placed his phone down onto the table and took a sip of his chai latte while looking out of the window, looking for any signs of Ushijima. A few minutes fly by suga had finished his chai latte and his cameral cheesecake. The café door opens with a jingle, suga looks over to see who has walked in.

A familiar person came into the café, the tall male looked around the café before spotting suga in the back of the café, the male dark olive hair was almost illuminating with colour as the sun bounce off it. 

“You are never guessed what I heard today training” Ushijima sound either anxious or annoyed sometimes suga couldn’t tell sometimes, suga shrugged his shoulders and look at Ushijima for more information. “So, do you remember Susumu” suga nodded his head “well I heard that Susumu is being kicked off the team because his leg had to casted after splitting the bone apart playing for that coach” suga sat there with wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging”

“Yeah uh, Yeah No. That sounds awful what happens” suga still slight gaping from hearing this Goss, Ushijima cleared his throat.

“well from what I heard Susumu was doing dirt bike riding over the weekend, he and some of his buddies went down this really steep hill. I think he was going to fast to see that the hill ended with a 4ft drop straight down. His bike slip at the end of the hill making him fall legs first onto the ground below” suga cringe at the story.

“Wow, that would hurt a lot through”

“I believe it would he had to go into surgery straight away”


	5. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and a bit sad

The love of a hero is as a rock, not as a mist. A hero realises that love brings a duty of protection and so, love is for the brave only. There are so many ways to love, to show that you would sacrifice for the other. This is the love that feeds and brings health, so be it every day that you breathe. So, if you seek love in this existence and adventures in the ethereal beyond, be a hero to those you love... and love in ever wider spheres... your family, your community... until that love encircles the globe and you love all.

Even amid the chaos, amid the melting horizon, we are strong; for it is the finest of steel that is born of such divine flames. We march through, ever so coolly, with a swagger that speaks of our confidence. We are the heroes and the knights and it's time to dance up some beats.

Heroes don’t always wear capes, badges, or uniforms. Sometimes, they support those who do save through who need the most.

The time Sugawara Koushi really needed a hero was the time when both his mother and father died in a car crash while he was in the last year of his schooling. People tried to help suga through this hard time.

Like Suga Best friends like Daichi Sawamura and Asahi, Azumane tried to help him by letting sat at their places and their mothers making him food, and the support of the team also help suga through his hardships.

But with all of their help, it wasn’t enough to help suga through everything. Another person helped suga through his sorrow tragedy, his secret partner/boyfriend Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ushijima Gave Suga food, a root over his head and a warm bed to stay in. Ushijima helps suga through everything from the nightmares, stress, and the avoidance of seeing people.

Ushijima was a real hero in saving suga from falling into the dark abyss of depression.


	6. You're not my kids! Go home already

Both the Karasuno team and the Shiratorizawa team were training in the same gym for the spring tournament. Some of the Shiratorizawa and karasuno team broke off for lunch or drink break. The rest of the teams were still going at it with spiking, serve, and working on their weak sides of blocking, serving and spiking.

Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi where still at it with all the serving and spiking, when the volleyball smashes against the back wall of the volleyball court. The volleyball fell and rolled away from the back wall.

“All right let’s take a break” Daichi grumbled out to the small portion of his team. Daichi was slightly getting annoyed by how slow his team is advancing in their skills. Even though Daichi knows how long it takes to build up new skills and to make them stronger.

Both Daichi and Asahi when out to the vending machine for a sports drink or water. Suga stayed behind, suga went over to his sports bag. He got out his drink bottle and phone to play on. Suga sat down in the corner of the large gym, playing on his phone while drinking some water.

The sound of the games, suga was playing took up all of suga attention from the area around him. A volleyball came flying towards suga in a blazing fury, suga looked up just as the ball went flying past him and hitting one side of the wall. Suga jumped a mile with both his phone and drink flying out of his hands in a state of shock.

“Ah, I’m so sorry Sugawara senpai” a boy with a black bowl cut came running up to him with an apologetic look on his face. Suga thinks his name was Goshiki Tsutomu or something. The boy slid onto his knees and bowed down to suga in an apologetic way, the boy kept on saying ‘Sorry’ and ‘sorry’ over and over.

“Hey, hey it ok, the ball didn’t hit me” suga tried to reassure the blow cut boy, suga picked up his phone and drink bottle and placed them into his sports bag. The rest of the Shiratorizawa team came over to the pair.

“What’s going on here,” Ushijima said to the pair, Tsutomu bowed to Ushijima almost folding himself in half. Suga stood up and brushed off his clothing and check his phone for the time, suga quickly picked up his sports bag and ran to the door.

“You know you guys should really get going” then suga ran out of the door to the bus.


	7. I know it's 3 in the morning, but i can't find my cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost cat, walk in the park at night

Ushi heard someone knocking at his door at 3 in the bloody morning. Ushijima scuffed his feet all the way to his front door. Ushijima opens his door to see Sugawara standing there wrapped in his dressing robe looking out into the dark abyss and looking slightly worried.

“Ah, suga is there anything you need,” Ushijima said tiredly, Ushijima leant on his door frame. Suga looked to Ushijima worriedly.

“I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat” suga said looking around in the darkness for his cat. Suga cat Nao had a face the colour of shadows in night water, so dark that even in the sunlight streaming through the window he looked more like a cut-out.

“Well, where was the last place you saw him” Ushijima more wake now than a couple of minutes ago. Suga looked at Ushijima with tears in his eyes.  
“I can’t remember where I saw him last, maybe yesterday around dinner time” suga almost sobbed out. Ushijima grabbed his coat off the hook and when outside with suga.

“OK, let's check the park” suga led up a flashlight as they walked over to the park. The park grows ever darker. Soon the shadows of the trees will blend into the blackness and their silhouettes against the sky will grow less pronounced. As the view disappears the sounds emerge as if the volume is being steadily turned upward. The breaking of simple leaves or twigs becomes the focus of Suga attention. He detects the loam fragrance in the autumnal breeze and glances upward to catch a glimpse of the moon before a dark cloud erases its precious silver rays.

A bird flies across suga making him jump back into Ushijima chest, suga quickly grabs Ushijima hand in fright. Ushijima chuckles at suga fear and grips his hand tighter.

Even in the velvet dark, there is the light of the stars, perhaps a promise that even when we yearn for the light of the sun there will be those stars to bring the hope of the dawn. It is always the light we crave, for without it what is our world? Would be become creatures of the night forever to scuttle and hide from predators imagined or real? Either way, we seek the light, the chance to stand up and be strong, to see the beauty and be beautiful. 

Suga and Ushijima left the park still walking hand in hand. Both suga and Ushijima started to walk back to their apartment buildings.

“thanks for coming with me to try and find my cat” suga griped Ushijima hand before letting go.

“I’m sure he will turn up suga” as Ushijima said that Nao the back cat rub up against his leg. Suga looked down in surprise at his cat and bent down to pick him up.

“Nao naught boy where have you been” Nao purred and butted his head against suga face.


	8. Before Sunrise, they are your children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lion king reference

It was a cold morning in the Ushijima family, the light snowfall covers the land. It was still and quiet, in a room on the far end of the Ushijima family house. Light snores and heavy breathing could be heard. Wakatoshi laid there with his husband Koushi Ushijima, even through Koushi still like his nickname Suga it was kept within the family and close friends.

Wakatoshi gently spooned his husband. The soft pitter-patter of little feet came closer and closer to their door. Koushi turned around and groan into his husband's chest, knowing what is going to happen next. 

Their door slid open with a bang, Koushi curled into his husband even more and Wakatoshi grip onto him as well, knowing on who is coming in. Wakatoshi felt his side of the bed dip as two small bodies climbed onto the bed and over Wakatoshi massive body.

“Dad wake up” the small forms crawled all over Toshi body, trying to open his eyes and rocking back and forth. “Come on dad wake up” one of the children shouted into Toshi ear, making him wince in surprise.

“Your children are wake” Toshi grumbled into Koushi ear, Koushi gently rubbed Toshi back and shuffle around.

“Before sunrise, they are your children” Koushi whispered out still trying to sleep. One of their children crawled over to Koushi and all so carefully touch his face. Koushi opens his eyes to see his youngest boy. The boy had the look of his father but the gentle personally of his papa.

“Papa why isn’t dad waking up” the boy stroked his papa's face; the boy dark green olive hair covered his soft brown doe eyes. Koushi gently stroked his sons face.

“ I don’t know Hayato, maybe your father is being lazy” Koushi kick Wakatoshi in the leg as their oldest son sitting on top Toshi. Toshi grunted at Koushi kick and sitting up with his oldest son in his lap.

“Come on then let's go” Toshi removed the cover of his quilt and picked up both his oldest and youngest sons and walking out of the couple room.


	9. You're cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is got cold while going to see Ushijima

It was the middle of winter and mid-term exams where right around the corner. All school around the country were studying their butts off in trying to get the best score they can get.

Suga sat in his school library with a pile of the book around him books of paper and sticky notes surround suga. One of the school librarians taps suga on his shoulder and telling him he has to leave the library for closing time.

Suga looked at his phone (5:48 pm) and quickly packed up his belongings and rushed out of the library door. Heavy snowfall began to cascade down onto the land, making the ground slippery to walk on. The sun had completely set from the land, the land was filled with the whiteness of the snow illuminating off the streetlights.

Suga step on the steps for the train station. The snow blanket around the station the snow fell heavier and heavier by the minute. Suga held his bag closer to his body in trying to keep in his warm. A whistle rung out in the snowy night; the train slowed down into the station. Suga presses the button for the train door to open and then close after him.

The train cart was empty and quiet, the only noise that ever came was the sound of the conductor speaking and the train moving along the tracks. Suga shivered in his seat as the train slowed down to another stop. Suga heard a ping from his phone that was placed in his bag.

Toshi 

Today at 6:30 am

(Toshi) 6:30 am – Morning my little angel how are you this morning Xxx  
(Suga) 6:31 am – Well morning to you Mr Perfect. I’m doing ok with trying to study and sleep, in all meaning of trying to live Xxxxx  
(Toshi) 6:31 am – yeah I know the feeling of trying to study and live at the same time. Hey suga do you wanna do something tonight or are you going to be busy with studying  
(Suga) 6:32 am – I will be studying after school only for an hour and a half but nothing after that Why?  
(Toshi) 6:33 am – meet me at 7 pm at the train station in Sendai

Today at 5:30 pm

(Toshi) 5:30 pm – I’m going to leave for the station at 6:30 pm so I will see you when your train gets there.  
(Suga) 5:50 pm – you might have to wait the train got here late  
(Toshi) 5:50 pm – hey it ok I will still see you at Sendai station 

Suga smiled and placed his phone back into his bag and grabs out a novel that he was reading for fun. How time flies when you start reading. The conductor spoke ‘next stop Sendai Station’ the next couple of minutes looking out of the snow window, then the train when into a tunnel and starting to slow down.

Suga starts to shiver again from the train doors opening bring the coldest with it. Suga picked up his bag and walked onto the station platform, suga immediately see Ushijima sitting down near the station ticket scanners, playing on his phone. People around Ushijima looked at him in fear of his massive size even though he was not a threat to anyone.

Suga walked up to Ushijima with everyone staring is disbelief of what he was doing. Suga rubbed his hand through Ushijima hair, making Ushijima jumps slightly and quickly looked up at suga.

“Sorry for making you wait”


	10. Lets go for a swim

Gone are the days of wintry light kissing coldly upon Suga face, in those blustery days the great golden orb above was friendly. When uncovered by snow or sleet laden cloud it gave colour to the day, finding any glint of greenness left in the world. 

When spring came its brilliant rays shone not just brightly, but with a touch of warmth, a promise of the growing seasons to come. Now in the heady heat of early August.  
It was mid-summer in Japan and the heat was getting to everyone. Suga stood in front of the fan, following it back and forth as it moved. The sound of cicadas buzzing in the garden echo in the yard.

The clink of ice was heard, then heavy footsteps followed afterwards. The room that Suga was relaxing in became quiet, the only sound that was heard was the sound of the fan moving.

The door open sharply, as Ushijima came in hold both two glasses of water and a plate of sliced watermelon.

"Oh, Toshi you're the best" suga walked away from the fan, he grabbed a glass of water and a slice of watermelon before ushiji had the chance to place onto the coffee table. Suga sat down near the fan again, suga place his glass next to him and started to eat his piece watermelon.

Ushiji sat down next to suga, with a piece of watermelon in his hand. They both ate in silence before suga asked if they wanna go to the swimming pool.

Ushijima smiled and nodded his head.


End file.
